


Unter seiner Haut

by lobstergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er kann ein solches Verlangen nur eine Zeitlang bekämpfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unter seiner Haut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: Beneath His Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262470) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



//

Prolog.

 

_Und wonach verlangt es dich?_

Er mag es, wie er sich mit ihnen fühlt. So einfach ist das, und viel einfacher und weniger peinlich, als Mycroft anzuschreien (auch für Mycroft, der dann auf Mama verweist), als _neurobiologische Krankheit_ oder _Blut-Gehirn-Schranke_ oder, Gott bewahre, _Drogenabhängiger_. Sie machen ihn langsam, oder schnell, oder mürbe, oder schärfen seine Klauen, je nach Laune oder Droge der Wahl, und außerdem fühlt es sich _so scheiße_ _gut_ an, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf dieses verdammte Drecksdurcheinander der greifbaren Welt, das Tag für Tag für Tag für Tag damit droht, auf ihn einzubrechen und ihn niederzureißen.

Und in Momenten extremer Schwäche und Sentimentalität nennt er sie Seine Einzigen Freunde.

Also liegt er Tag für Tag an den dunklen, säuerlich riechenden Stellen, die er mit Seinen Einzigen Freunden aufsucht, der Kopf zerspringt in Millionen brillante, zerrissene Farben, oder manchmal auch in gar keine Farben, sondern nur in ein schweres, weiches Grau, wie Nebel oder ein getragener Pullover, was oft besser ist, und denkt:

Das. Das, nur das. Dieses Nichts dieses Alles. Diese Schwärze dieses Alles an Farben. Dieses Ding, das nicht länger mein Verstand ist, sondern meinen Verstand auffüllt und allesbessergemachthat, wenigstens für jetzt. _Das_ ist es, wonach es mich verlangt.

 

1.

Aber dann kommt alles zu einem krachenden, zitternden, verletzenden, glorreich abstoßenden Ende in einer finsteren Gasse mit zu viel Lärm und zu viel Körperflüssigkeit, die meiste davon die seine, und zu vielen Leuten und Farben, die viel zu echt und bunt sind, und zu einem _Krankenhaus_ und einer verdammten _Entzugsklinik_ , um Gottes Willen, und er ist so _wütend_ auf seinen Bruder, dass der ihn nicht nur gefunden, sondern _gerettet_ und ihm _Seine Einzigen Freunde_ weggenommen hat, dass er aus reinem Trotz beschließt, Drogen nie wieder anzufassen. Nie mehr. _Nie mehr_.

Und er tut es auch nicht. Aber der Sherlocksche Vorsatz allein rottet das Verlangen nicht aus.

Und, oh Scheiße, das _Verlangen_ nach diesen Farbe-und-keine-Farbe-Tagen, dem Nichts und dem Alles, oh, oh – was würde er nicht dafür tun, noch einmal in diesen grauen Abgrund abzutauchen, und er könnte es auch, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Er weiß immer noch, wo man sie bekommt, könnte sie kaufen, innerhalb einer halben Stunde in sein System bekommen, wenn er es wirklich wünschte. Und das tut er. Wünschen.

In einem Moment des Beinahe-Rückfalls brüllt er seinen Bruder an: Du hast mir meine Einzigen Freunde weggenommen.

Worauf Mycroft scharf erwidert: Du brauchst neue Freunde.

Jedes Mal, wenn er Mycrofts blasierten, selbstgefälligen, selbstsüchtigen, erlösergleichen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, will er hineinschlagen, hart, und dann will er herrlich und explosiv high werden.

_Jedes einzelne Mal._

Natürlich tut er weder das eine noch das andere. Was er tut, er sucht sich eine neue Beschäftigung. Was er nicht tut, er sucht sich keine neuen Freunde, denn wer zur Hölle braucht _die_?

 

2.

Und als er John Watson das erste Mal trifft, ist es wie ein Schlag in den Magen oder eine Knarre am Kopf oder eine Nadel am Arm, nur prickelnde Haut und explodierende Synapsen und rauschendes Blut und kraftlose, schlaffe Gliedmaßen und _oh Gott_ , in was bin ich da _jetzt_ hineingeraten?

Und als John Watson tatsächlich in der Wohnung auftaucht, nicht abgestoßen von Sherlocks eklatant in die Privatsphäre eingreifendem Benehmen oder abruptem Abgang, kann Sherlock angesichts dieses Wunders kaum atmen.

Und als er fragt, _willst du mehr davon sehen?_ , und John Watson sagt, _Gott, ja_ , wird Sherlock klar, dass das, was er wirklich tun will, ist, John Watson zu küssen, fest, und dann gewaltig, stupide high zu werden und die Anwandlung, John Watson zu küssen, vollständig zu vergessen, denn ganz ehrlich, was bringt es, sich Fantasien hinzugeben, andere Männer zu küssen, vor allem mögliche Mitbewohner, die eventuell und wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd an einem interessiert sind?

Aber natürlich tut er weder das eine noch das andere, weder das Küssen noch die Drogen. Stattdessen führt er John Watson zum Abendessen aus, zerrt ihn dann durch die Straßen der Stadt und hofft gegen jede Hoffnung, dass John Watson am Ende vielleicht _etwas_ ähnliches fühlt wie das elektrische, wogende, alles verzehrende _Verlangen_ , das er plötzlich für _ihn_ entwickelt hat.

 

3.

Und jedes scheiß Mal, wenn Sally ihn _Freak_ nennt, gerinnt etwas in seiner Brust, aber er hat sich so an dieses besondere Gefühl gewöhnt, dass er es fast nicht mehr bemerkt.

Fast.

Aber jetzt, wenn sie es _vor John_ tut, wird das Gerinnen zu einre aufwühlenden, zersplitternden, pochenden Übelkeit, die ihn an den Morgen nach einer besonders guten/schlechten Nacht mit Seinen Einzigen Freunden erinnert.

Wenn Sally ihn vor John _Freak_ nennt, will er schreien. Er will etwas schlagen, am liebsten Sally. Am meisten will er über das springen, was gerade in seinem Weg herumsteht, und Johns Ohren mit seinen Händen zuhalten, seine Stirn gegen Johns legen und wieder und wieder flüstern, _ich bin kein Freak, ich schwöre es_. Er will diese Worte in Johns Gehirn pressen.

Dann will er heimgehen und so high werden, dass er niemals runterkommt.

 _Niemals_.

Aber natürlich tut er weder das eine noch das andere. Stattdessen starrt er Sally nur zornig an, und erledigt sie mit Worten und rüden Anspielungen und geht dann fröhlich seines Wegs und gräbt seine Fingernägel doch so hart in seine Handflächen, dass er die halbmondförmigen Abdrücke Tage später findet und denkt, _in was bin ich da hineingeraten_?

Dieser Tage findet er diese Frage zum Verrücktwerden schwierig zu beantworten.

 

4.

Und als John Sebastian korrigiert ( _Kollege, nicht Freund_ ), mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zulässt, will er unter den Schreibtisch kriechen und verschwinden, in die Dunkelheit und Stille kriechen, sich etwas spritzen, ins Nichts fallen, weit weit weg von dem Ort, an dem er gerade ist. Er kann es kaum aushalten, John anzuschauen ( _wenn es sich so anfühlt, Neue Scheiß Freunde zu haben, soll sich jeder Genau Jetzt Verpissen, inklusive dir, Mycroft_ ), also sieht er stattdessen Sebastian an und will ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, hart, und er schaut auf den Boden und will den tröstlichen Platz unter dem Schreibtisch, wo er wieder alles zu alle-Farben-und-keine-Farben machen könnte, wenn er die richtige Ausrüstung und etwa zehn Minuten für sich haben könnte, und er wirft John einen Seitenblick zu, und will auf seinen Schoß kriechen und seinen Kopf an seine Schulter legen und die Augen schließen und dort bleiben, bis _alles_ aufhört, wehzutun.

Aber natürlich tut er nichts davon. Stattdessen hört er zu, wie Sebastian weiter und weiter und weiter und _weiter_ schwadroniert, und er gräbt seine Nägel in seine Handflächen, während er in seinem Gehirn klug die Puzzleteile an ihren Platz schiebt. Er denkt nicht an den Mann, der neben ihm sitzt, und was er gerne mit ihm tun möchte, sobald sie alleine in der Wohnung sind. Unbekleidet.

Die Stimmen der Schlussfolgerung erfüllen sein Gehirn, _Gott_ sein Dank, aber später, als er mit John allein im Taxi ist, beginnt eine andere Stimme, eine kleine, finstere Stimme, in sein Ohr zu flüstern:

_Sag mir, wonach verlangt es dich?_

Und obwohl Sherlock verdammt noch mal die Antwort auf diese Frage kennt, klingt die Stimme enervierend wie Mycroft, also sagt er ihr, sie soll die verdammte Schnauze halten und ihn allein lassen.

 

5.

Und am Ende kommen sie doch gemeinsam nach Hause, aber sie hätten es fast nicht geschafft. Es scheint alles so unwirklich, wie eine vor Jahren durch Drogen hervorgerufene Halluzination (Farben-keine-Farben-weicher-formloser-grauer-Pullover-den-er-eventuell-tatsächlich-in-Johns-Schublade-finden-könnte), und als Sherlock seine Augen schließt, fragt er sich fast, ob Teile davon tatsächlich wirklich passiert sind.

_Hat John tatsächlich sein Leben für meines geboten?_

_Hat John uns tatsächlich beide in den Pool geworfen?_

_Empfindet John tatsächlich_ Zuneigung _für mich?_

Und er hat zu viel Angst und ist zu verdammt wund, wenigstens im Moment, um die Antworten auf diese Fragen zusammenzupuzzeln.

Sie sind beide sehr leise in der Wohnung und sie bewegen sich beide sehr langsam, wie beim Wassertreten, und jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock einen Blick auf John erhascht (gebeugter blonder Kopf kariertes Hemd blaugraues Auge Blitzen von heller Haut unter hellerer Bandage), fangen Sherlocks Hände zu jucken/zu zucken an und seine Zunge scheint sich in sich selbst zusammenzufalten, rollt sich am hinteren Ende seiner Kehle zusammen.

Er erwischt John dabei, wie er ihn ansieht, mehr als einmal, und die Art, auf die er ihn ansieht, bringt Sherlock dazu, ihn nehmen zu wollen, ihn zu schütteln, ihn auf den Boden zu werfen und ihn mit seinem eigenen zerschlagenen Körper zu bedecken, ihn mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen zu bedecken, weil es, wie er weiß, noch _besser_ wäre, als high zu werden, obwohl es sich gerade jetzt verdammt gut anhört, high zu werden –

Aber er tut natürlich nichts davon. Stattdessen berührt John _ihn_ tatsächlich, nur einmal, leise, sanft, ausgerechnet am _Ellenbogen_ , als Sherlock an ihm vorbeigeht, weil er versucht, _wegzukommen_ , und John sagt seinen _Namen_ , sachte, aber es ist genug. Sherlock schließt seine Augen. Als er sie öffnet, weiß er es.

Er kann ein solches Verlangen nur eine Zeitlang bekämpfen.

 

6.

Und er mag es, wie er sich mit John fühlt. So einfach ist das. Und er mag es, wie John sich _anfühlt_ , seine Haut und Knochen und Atem, seine Wimpern, seine Haare, seine prächtige _Fossa Poplitea_ , seine Knöchel, seine Hände, sein Schwanz, sein Philtrum –

Und am Ende sind es überhaupt nicht die Drogen, nicht das Kokain, nicht das Heroin, nicht einmal die armseligen Zigaretten, nach denen sein Körper sich all diese Zeit gesehnt hat: es ist nur John.

Und oh, das ist eine andere Sorte Droge, völlig anders als alles, was er über die Jahre eingenommen/injiziert/geschnupft/eingesaugt hat. Er lacht beinahe laut über den Unterschied, weil, _dies_? Dies ist herzzerschmetternd, dies ist knochensplitternd, dies lässt ihn schaudern und beben, lässt seine Augen zurückrollen, sein Rückgrat sich vom Bett biegen, dies ist Zittern und Krämpfe, kalter Schweiß und heiße Glitschigkeit zwischen den Schenkeln. Dies ist mit dem Mund verschlingen und mit den Knien aneinanderstoßen und mit dem Schwanz gleiten und es wird niemals jemals eine bessere Art geben, je wieder seinem eigenen Verstand zu entfliehen.

Als sie fertig sind, rollt Sherlock sich auf der Seite zusammen, auf der Seite, die weniger weh tut, und rollt sich in John hinein, zieht John an sich heran, so nahe er kann, ohne wieder in ihm zu sein, presst seine Zähne leicht in Johns Schulter und seine Fingernägel in seine Rippen, fühlt, wie John sich windet und seufzt und nach hinten langt, um eine warme Handfläche auf Sherlocks Schenkel zu legen.

Er will John sagen, dass er sein bester Freund ist. Er will ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebt. Und er will ihn fragen, ob er ihn heiraten will. Aber er tut nichts davon.

Noch nicht.

Das ist gefährlich. Das macht abhängig. Das ist unheilbar.

Er lächelt gegen den Schweiß auf Johns Haut.

Dies ist die Droge seiner Wahl.

Wenn Mycroft ihn bloß jetzt sehen könnte.

//


End file.
